teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing Around the Truth
Lyrics Morgan: Stunners Tori: New Boys Morgan: Just to keep it one hun'ned Never lyin', never frontin' He's the one that be uncertain Little mama we can work it Come and chill I keeps it real (Coco: uh oh) I'm tryin' a holla (Coco: uh oh) What's the deal ? (Coco: uh oh) These fake dudes are unreal (Coco: uh oh) I know exactly how ya feel Holla Tori: Don't think I'm not aware Of all these things you did. Do behind my back. 'Cause nobody gets you like I-I do. Bambi: Lip-stick on your collar there. Perfume all around your hair. Can't deny the fact that nobody BS's like you. Aysia: I believed you till. I recognized the symptoms. Look what we have become, Oh. Coco: I know what happens now. Baby there's no crown, just you and me. I'm checking, checking, checking ya out. Tori and Natalie with Teen Justice Girls: We kiss and we fight. Push away, pull me tighter. We're up, and we're down. Dancin' round this encounter. This ain't no disco window night. Stop dancin' around. You love me, you hate me. You need me, you play me. Stop dancin' around. You fight, You're fake, hustle me you're mistaken. The beats turn around, face to face, hearts are breakin'. This ain't no disco window night. Stop dancin' around'. Stop dancin' around Stop dancin' around, the truth. Coco: Uh oh. Uh ah ohhhh. Uh ohhh. Uh uh ohhh. Dionne: It's time that we come clean. Exactly was does it mean? That I can turn you on, Nobody makes me feel like you do. Coco: It's like a bad disease. That makes me want to please. My arm is going soft, cause nobody BS's like you. Bambi: I believed you till. I recognized the symptoms. Look what we have become, Oh. Aysia with Dionne: I know what happens now. Baby there's no crown, just you and me. I'm checking, checking, checking ya out. Tori and Natalie with Teen Justice Girls: We kiss and we fight. Push away, hold me tighter. We're up, and we're down. Dancin' around this encounter. This ain't no disco window night. Stop dancin' around. You love me, you hate me. You need me, you play me. Stop dancin' around. You fight, and you're fake, hustle me you're mistaken. The beats turn around, face to face, hearts are breakin'. This ain't no disco window night. Stop dancin' around'. Stop dancin' around Stop dancin' around, the truth. Natalie: No more lying. No more crying. 'Cause we've been here before (Dionne: Oh oooh Ohhh) Aysia: No more sneakin' No more creepin' I don't need this anymore. (Dionne: Oh oooh Ohhh) Morgan: Whatchu mad at me for? I thought I was good You said it was cool If I go to the club But when I did it You made it a crime Here's some mascara Make up your mind Got nothin' to hide So why would I cheat? I got me a Stunner Why would I leave? Girl if I did it Then I woulda left If I'm dancin' around Then I'm missin' a step Dionne: Oooooh yeah! Tori and Natalie: We kiss and we fight. Push away, hold me tighter. (Dionne: hold me tighter) We're up, and we're down. Dancin' round this encounter. (Dionne: ooh) Tori and Natalie with Teen Justice Girls: This ain't no disco window night. (Dionne: dancing around) Stop dancin' around. You love me, you hate me. (Dionne: you keep playin me) You need me, you play me. Stop dancin' around. You fight, and you're fake, hustle me you're mistaken. The beats turn around, (Dionne: face to face, hearts are breakin') face to face, hearts are breakin' This ain't no disco window night. Stop dancin' around'. Stop dancin' around Stop dancin' around, the truth. (Dionne: truth, oh) Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs